


Hallelujah

by BeccaTobichu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'major character death' technically ???, Amnesia, Eventually ?? and they're not Actually in the story so i don't see a point in tagging them sorry, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, also there will Eventually be mentioned of mito and hashirama and madara but like, sticking that tag on there Just In Case, tobirama did die twice and he's gonna remember that Eventually so like ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaTobichu/pseuds/BeccaTobichu
Summary: Mizu wakes up under the care of a man named Sora, not remembering anything about who he is or where he is from, and Sora agrees to help him find his memories. Slowly, though, Mizu can't help but find himself growing closer to Sora, and starts to question if he truly does want his memories back, if it means the possibility of giving up the simple life he has with Sora.( Note: this is a Very Self Indulgent fic for a Very Self Indulgent oc, so just kinda throw most of canon out the window. This takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War but before Boruto )
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_Snow lightly fell from the sky, fluttering around him and softly settling on the ground. There was not a single sound, not even his feet as he walked, though the snow was covered in snow by now. He could feel as if someone was calling for him, searching for him, but nothing reached his ears. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, or if he was even going anywhere in particular. Everywhere looked the same, tall trees surrounding him, towering over him, but he didn’t feel lost. Surely he knew this place? He couldn’t remember. It wasn’t long before he came across a river-- no, he_ **_knew_ ** _this place. Didn’t he?-- though he wasn’t alone. Sitting on the edge, feet dangling in the water. Wasn’t that cold? The other didn’t seem bothered by it. He couldn’t make out the details of the other man, but he knew him. Something in him stirred that he couldn’t quite place, and some part of him didn’t want to think about it for very long. The other turned to him, a face familiar, but the details that couldn’t be recalled. There was a smile though, hand reaching out towards him, palm up, as if wanting him to join him on the edge. He felt himself reaching back, wanting to hold that hand again--- again? A voice cut through the silence, too loud, disrupting them._

_“You have to wake up---”_

_\------_

Everything hurt. His head hurt, his whole body hurt, everything _hurt_. Slowly, he opened his eyes, but that only made it hurt more, and he quickly shut them again.

“Oh, Sleeping Beauty’s up!”

Who the hell? He opened his eyes again to find he wasn’t alone. Mismatched eyes stared back at him-- one green, the other blue-- and a lopsided smile. He couldn’t look at those eyes for long though. He wasn’t sure why, but he had the urge to look away, and so he did.

“Where am I?” His voice was scratchy, as if it hadn’t been used in a while. “Who are you?”

There was a small hum from the other man. What was that? Displeasure? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care all too much. The pain was starting to subside at least, but he still felt uncomfortable.

“We’re outside a small village in the Land of Fire.” None of that sounded familiar--- “My name is Sora.” And neither did that. He was even more lost than before.

“Who are _you_ ?” The question was asked hesitantly, as if Sora didn’t actually want the answer. And it took him a moment to realize he didn’t have one. Who _was_ he? Sora sighed-- he must have seen the confusion in his eyes.

“Well, I guess that reinforces my theory. I’m guessing you hit your head pretty hard. I found you unconscious not too far from here. I don’t know if anyone’s lookin’ for you, but I didn’t wanna just leave you there. Brought you back to my camp, hope you don’t mind.” Sora scooted a bit closer, placing a hand on his arm as if to help him up. “Can you sit up?”

With a bit of effort, and groaning, he was able to, putting his head in his hands. What was with his headache?

“Well, since you don’t seem to remember your name, and I doubt you want me to keep calling you Sleeping Beauty--” A grunt was his only answer to that, but it only stirred out a chuckle from Sora-- “How about we give you a name, until we find out yours?”

“We?”

“I mean, I _could_ just leave you here on your own---” He lives it open, and doesn’t get any kind of reply, which he takes as a cue to keep talking. “How about Mizu?”

It feels fitting, and he’s not sure why. A nod is all he can give-- he hasn’t taken his face out of his hands this whole time. ‘Mizu.’ It’ll work until he can figure things out.

“Do you have any kind of _plan_ to help me?” Mizu finally looks up, doubtful gaze on Sora, though he still can’t maintain contact with his eyes.

“Eh? A little?” Well, _that’s_ reassuring. “You stick with me and we’ll figure it out. That’s the plan.”

“That’s a shitty plan.”

“Do you have a better one?”

No, he didn’t. Didn’t make it any less shitty though. Which only made it worse that it was the best they had.

“Look, I’m a traveling merchant. I get to a lot of places. I’m sure we’ll find one that’ll spark your memory. Or maybe someone who’ll recognize you. And you can be my bodyguard. Paid, of course, I’m not gonna be unfair.”

“Is it unsafe?” An eyebrow raises, though there’s a part of him that doesn’t doubt it. It almost feels strange to him to be chatting so leisurely with someone he doesn’t even know.

“It can be. As I said, I travel a lot, sometimes to faraway places. And sometimes I get my hands on pretty rare items. Merchants can be pretty keen targets, as they’re not usually much of fighters. I’m not completely defenseless myself, but---” He tilts his head to a nearby cane that Mizu hadn’t noticed before. Actually, he hasn’t taken a look around this camp he’s found himself at at all. He realizes there’s no tents, he just has a blanket over him-- though it’s fallen to his lap since he got up-- and he’s guessing Sora just sleeps under that stars, though Mizu doesn’t feel he’ll have a problem to this himself. A little bit ahead of them is a medium sized pot on a fire, and he realizes there’s something cooking in it. Dinner, he guesses, with the sky tinting with the setting sun. It’s an oddly cozy camp, and he can see why Sora has it set up this way. Mizu looks back at Sora, nodding.

“I will travel with you. I’m sure it will be beneficial to the both of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ A hand was wrapped around his own, though there was no feeling in their fingers intertwined together. His companion was chattering away beside him, and though he could feel himself hanging on to every word, they were words he did not remember, in a voice he could not recall. Somewhere in him, he could feel something-- excitement?-- but it was long forgotten. Something broke through the silence, though, and his eyebrows drew together, and he looked to the other, their hands no longer gently embraced, but squeezed together, almost painfully, but he couldn’t pull away. _

_ “Why did you forget me?” _

\------

Mizu sighed as he stared into the mirror. Sleeping outside was fine and all. Sora liked to point out constellations, the moon was brightly shining, still in its waxing stages-- didn’t Sora say it’d be full tomorrow night? He seemed to have been excited for that-- but Mizu didn’t mind sleeping in an inn for the first time in the week that he had started traveling with the merchant. His own red eyes stared back at him, a face that was his own, and yet he didn’t fully recognize. He reached up and tugged at his silver hair, wondering for probably the thousandth time where the scars on his face must have come from-- one on each cheek, and one of his chin. Sora had proposed the idea of him being a fighter, and that seemed to  _ feel _ right, but also not quite so, though it would explain all the other various scars he had as well.

He finishes getting dressed and ready for his first day helping Sora with his shop. They had stopped in a decent sized village-- at least he thought so-- which he had been told was better than bigger villages, as they had less competition to sell their wares. He was interested in seeing how it went. He steps out of his room to see Sora already in the hallway, leaning against the wall to fix the long red scarf he wore around his neck. Mizu had already questioned both it and the bright blue beanie with its ear flaps, given that it wasn’t even cold outside, but the only answer he had gotten was that Sora just liked the way it looked. Mizu had a feeling it also had something to do with the fact that he could effectively hide practically his whole face with them if he wanted, which he had found he did when he wasn’t saying something for whatever reason.

Sora seems to get everything situated before looking over at Mizu with a smile, something he almost always seemed to have on his face. That and the bags under his eyes. If he had to guess, Sora seemed to have trouble sleeping, as he always looked tired. It didn’t seem to affect his energy much though-- or, at least, he tried not to let it.

They both made their way to a shop nearby to grab something for breakfast, discussing their game plan. Sora’s caravan held quite a variety of items that he had gathered in his travels, of which he seemed quite proud of. As Mizu felt he should be. Some people in the village had even recognized him, showing that he at least had a customer base. He could see how Sora had found a way to make a living with this style. And maybe through this, Mizu could find his missing memories. It made him almost excited. He knew it might take them a bit, but every place they’d travel to would be another chance to search for even a spark of familiarity.

Soon enough, they were all set up. Sora was manning the counter, waving and chatting with people passing by and stopping to look. A few inquired about his ‘new friend,’ and Sora seemed more than happy to introduce him. He had a sort of magnetism to him, a warmth that drew people in. Though there were some that seemed put off by his eyes-- maybe it was the same reason Mizu still couldn’t look at them for very long-- but Sora either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Time seemed to fly and it was noon soon enough, with a few good sales. Sora was counting out some of the money they had made, bills ruffling and coins clinking. He put some of it in a small bag with a drawstring, pulling it shot and tossing it to Mizu.

“Go buy yourself some new clothes. Or just look around the marketplace, I don’t care. It’s your money.”

“Mine?” Mizu was honestly surprised at how well he had caught the bag, and he looked between it and Sora.

“Well, yeah. You’ve been with me for about a week now, right? About time you got paid. And we both know I don’t have anything that quite fits you.” It wasn’t size wise, but nothing he had tried on that Sora had felt  _ right _ to him. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find something interesting.”

“Will you be okay here?” He was supposed to be a bodyguard after all, though Sora just laughed.

“I’ve been doing this for about a decade by myself now. I’ll be fine for a little longer. Just make sure you return by nightfall to help me pack up, yeah?”

Mizu nodded before stepping out of the caravan, looking around to take in his surroundings a bit. He remembered passing a clothing store on the way to the space they set up shop, and decided to head that way. It felt strange to be going clothes shopping, but Sora had a point. He had been mostly wearing the outfit he had been found in, and it was a little worse for wear. Maybe he really had been in some kind of fight. Though, it felt oddly sparse if he was. It was mostly just a turtleneck and some-- surprisingly heavy materialed-- pants. He had a weapons pouch on the side of his leg, which had still held a few kunai, but they were pretty dull when Mizu had inspected them. It was better not to use them, though Sora had luckily had some he was willing to let him replace them with. He oddly didn’t look too happy about it, but he had handed them over anyways. Mizu knew he’d still want to keep the pouch, so maybe some similar pants would work. He definitely wanted a lighter shirt though. He didn’t understand how Sora would wear a turtleneck, a scarf, and a beanie. Maybe he did get cold as easily as he said, but Mizu knew he personally would’ve have been able to do it.

He found the shop he was looking for, stepping inside and looking around. Red eyes scanned the wares, looking at bottoms first, since he already had an idea of what he wanted. He found some blue ones, a shade or two darker than the one he was wearing at the moment-- almost looking black unless the light was on it. Those and some more around the shade would work. Maybe he was just already used to wearing blue, but he liked the color. Looking at the tops, he found one almost designed like a happi. A silvery blue, light material made the jacket, with the sash a more sky blue. A more neutral blue for an undershirt and he thought it looked nice. He paid for the clothing and stepped out of the shop, glancing up at the sky. Even when it didn’t seem too, time moved quickly, but he still had a bit longer before he needed to head back, and he wanted to look around a bit more.

Though his search for anything else interesting turned up fruitless, he was pleased that he was able to find a new outfit, and he made it back to the shop with time to spare. A smile lit up Sora’s face when he spotted him, letting out a small chuckle.

“Well, don’t you look snazzy!” Snazzy? Mizu couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow, but there was a small smile on his face as well.

Soon, the sun set and Mizu and Sora packed up, staying in the same inn as they had the night before. Dinner was eaten, and Mizu found he quite liked grilled fish, and they bid each other goodnight. They would set off again early tomorrow morning for the next town, though it would take a day or two to arrive. More sleeping on the ground, but at least he got a bed for tonight.

Besides, traveling with Sora wasn’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll finish the character design pages soon. When I do I'll link them in one of the chapter notes.


End file.
